Raketoplán třídy Nu/Legendy
Útočný raketoplán třídy Nu byl raketoplán používaný Velkou armádou republiky během Klonových válek. Popis thumb|left|154px|raketoplán se sklopenými křídlyTřída Nu svými schopnostmi doplňovala standardní dělový člun LAAT. Raketoplán byl rychlejší a měl delší dosah, silnější pancéřování a štíty. Kromě 30 vojáků však nedokázal převážet spídrové motorky ani neměl odpalovače raket. Design ve tvaru písmene Lambda získal raketoplán díky křídlům, která se při přistání sklápěla směrem nahoru, podobně jako u pozdějších tříd Theta a Lambda. Sklápěcí rampa otvírající vrata do přepravního prostoru se nalézala v na špici plavidla, přímo pod kokpitem. Do tohoto prostoru se také spouštěla křesla pilotů, pokud chtěli opustit raketoplán. Historie Ve službách Republiky Používáním raketoplánů byl známý např. 212. útočný prapor. Během bitvy o Christophsis přistála na planetě Ahsoka Tano a poprvé se tam setkala se svým novým mistrem Skywalkerem. V raketoplánu Obex přiletěli na kontrolu monitorovací stanice na měsíci Rishi klonový velitel Cody a kapitán Rex. Po přistání byl letoun zlikvidován separatistickými komando droidy. Jiným raketoplánem přiletěl na třetí měsíc Vasseku spolu s jednotkou klonových vojáků rytíř Jedi Nahdar Vebb. Přistáli před hradem generála Grievous, kde byl raketoplán zničen strážnými droidy MagnaGuardy. Raketoplán velitele CC-5869, který nesl na palubě i Jar Jara Binkse a senátora Kharruse, byl na diplomatické misi na planetu Florrum sestřelen weequayskými piráty. Další raketoplán třídy Nu byl zajat Konfederací na Abafaru a použit při pokusu o zničení republikového destruktoru Venator. Raketoplán ale včas obsadil kapitán Gregor a jeho družstvo D. Imperiální služba Raketoplány později zůstaly ve službách Galaktického impéria. Ještě v období Obnoveného impéria byl jeden z raketoplánů umístěn na planetoidu RZZ-6113-23, odkud ho ukradl nájemný lovec Kir Kanos. Výskyt *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cat and Mouse"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novel'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (film)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Nováčci'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války: Grievousovo doupě'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Dooku Captured"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Gungan General"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Storm Over Ryloth"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brain Invaders"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Death Trap"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Assassin"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Witches of the Mist"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Deception"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A War on Two Fronts"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Missing in Action"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Point of No Return"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Unknown"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Orders"'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 22: Out of the Wilderness, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4'' *''The Third Time Pays for All'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě podle třídy Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Galaktického impéria Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Galaktické republiky Kategorie:Raketoplány podle třídy Kategorie:Výrobky Cygnus Spaceworks